


monkey see monkey do

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [22]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Fluff, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, caregiver seonghwa, hongjoong is protective of his hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: hongjoong sees san and woo kiss, trouble ensues.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	monkey see monkey do

**Author's Note:**

> [ requested by: @kittygang34 ]
> 
> also i apologize i pretty much took your request and tweaked it into this.
> 
> please enjoy 🥺
> 
> p.s- i changed the title like 3 times so sorry for any confusion

"please don't do nothing stupid or inappropriate in front of him" seonghwa reprimands the couple in front of him, mostly eyeing the younger of the pair.

wooyoung gasps, hand over his chest "and why do you think _i'll_ do such a thing like that?"

the older gives him an unimpressed look "i don't think, i know. san, im entrusting in you. please don't do anything stupid in front of hongjoong"

the older raises his hands up in defense "when have we _ever_ done such a thing?"

in that moment, seonghwa felt screwed. sure he trusts san and wooyoung but together? who knows what they'll be capable of. they're known as, what jongho and yeosang call them, 'a chaotic duo'

"he should be sleeping but he'll probably be waking up soon. i shouldn't be too long" seonghwa informs the couple, leaving through the front door.

"can you believe he doesn't trust us?" wooyoung scoffs

san just rolls his eyes, _'yes, i do'_ he keeps that part in his head, though.

\----

"your sannie hyung and i will be in the kitchen if you need us!" wooyoung doesn't even give the kitten a chance to answer, grabbing san by the collar shirt and pulling into the room.

hongjoong doesn't really register what his woo hyung said, too engrossed with what is playing on the television.

gradually, he feels his head droop, his eyes blinking slowly. he rubs his eyes as he lifts himself off the couch trudging along to find his sannie or woo hyung.

"th'annie-" his pacifier mumbles his words, but is ultimately cut off at the scene in front of him.

he sees his woo hyung sitting on top of the counter and his sannie hyung is standing inbetween his legs. but what makes him stop short was woo hyung's lips were on san's.

the kitten immediately begins to feel tears pool at his eyes. was woo hurting his sannie?

he immediately goes to grab onto san's arm, pulling him away from his other hyung. "no woo...no hur' sannie!"

he sees the two hyungs eyes grow wide, wooyoung jumping off the counter, hands up in defense.

"oh no, hongjoongie, its not like that. I wasn't hurting sannie" he begins to reason. hongjoong just stays still, grip on san's arm secured.

"he's right, joongie." san pulls the youngers arms away from his, making him face the both of them. "your woo hyung and I were just-"

"kissing!" wooyoung cuts him off "it's what people do when they love each other. I love your san hyung so I gave him a kiss"

san looks over furrowing his eyebrows, but decides not to discuss it now with hongjoong in the room."its okay, bubs. I think it's time for your nap right about now..."

with what just occurred, the reason why hongjoong entered the kitchen went completely over his head; until san reminded him.

the kitten absentmindedly rubs his eyes, making grabby hands at the older. san goes to carry him, grabbing his bottle from the fridge before carrying him into his bedroom.

hongjoong stares daggers at wooyoung before gripping tightly onto san.

and wooyoung _definitely_ doesn't feel uncomfortable with the way the kitten was staring at him.

\-----

"hey guys, how was he?" seonghwa asks as he begins to take off his shoes and hangs up his jacket.

san shrugs "good as usual. i think he should be waking up soon.."

true to his words, a pair of sock-clad feet enter the living room. 

"speak of the devil..." wooyoung mutters, earning an elbow into his side.

"hey! you're awake!"

the kitten wakes up a little more at the sound of his hwa, eagerly running into his arms.

when he's placed on seonghwa's hip, neither of the 3 hyungs expect what hongjoong does next.

the kitten places both hands on the sides of his face and leans down to place a peck on the lips. "mis'th my hwa!"

immediately san and wooyoung freeze up. they see seonghwa talk to hongjoong before leading him into the living room to play with his toys.

"we are so dead" wooyoung mutters

" _we?_ you mean you!" san argues "seonghwa is so gonna kill you"

wooyoung turns in disbelief "again, _me?_ if we make it out alive I'm so br-"

"shh! he's coming back!" san whisper-hushes.

the pair stand in silence as they watch seonghwa reappear in the kitchen. it's as if they are children waiting to be scolded by their mother.

no one can escape the wrath of seonghwa...

"I managed to get him distracted..." he mutters a sigh in relief. he leans over the counter, crossing his arms.

"well...who's going first." his voice makes both boys somewhat curl in on themselves.

"w-well..." wooyoung starts, but gets cut off by the older.

"what is it that I told you guys not to do?"

"do anything inappropriate...or stupid" wooyoung mutters

"and what is that you exactly did?"

"It wasn't my idea!" san cuts in, eyes slowly becoming larger. "wooyoung caught me off guard and things just happened..."

seonghwa pinches the bridge between his nose, once again taking a deep breath.

he's so glad these aren't his kids...

"what am I gonna do with you guys...he didnt see anything else, did he?"

wooyoung and san shake their heads almost immediately.

"you know...when I sat him down with his bottle, he asked me if you were hurting san."

wooyoung felt his heart break. he admits to always poking fun and joking around with the kitten, but deep down, he would never do anything to hurt or harm him.

seonghwa saw how his face dropped, the tell tale sign of his eyes pooling was enough for him to pull him into a side hug.

"wooyoung, what am I gonna do with you?" to which the latter shrugs his shoulders, looking up at his hyung.

"I think we owe an apology to hongjoong..." san mutters, holding his hand out for wooyoung.

"just don't go overboard...last thing I need my kitten hybrid talking about is the bird and the bees..." seonghwa half shouts at the couple making their way into the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> also to clarify, wooyoung and hongjoong love each other (it was mentioned in another chapter that wooyoung only picks on him bc he views joong as his little brother)
> 
> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> please leave requests! Stay safe everyone ❤💗


End file.
